Sherlock- Night of the hunter
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Sherlock has a secret. John also as a secret. But what does vampire hunting, secret government forces and murdering have to do with it? John has so many secrets but what Mycroft Holmes wants to know who is John Watson really? John was never just a solider and Sherlock was never just a detective sociopath what happens when secrets are told that were never meant to be revealed.


**Sherlock: Night of the Hunter **

**Jonathan (John) Moriarty Watson Wiggins- **

_John is 36 years old and is Sherlock's colleague and flatmate_

_recently returned from a 9 year tour in Afghanistan after serving with Royal Army Medical Corps and Army captain for a special elite force team which rescued captured soldiers from enemy lines and had 80% chances of death in the first 5 months._

_John had been captured and was close to death when his best friend in the special elite force team changed him into a Master Dimidius and taught John and 6 months later he disappeared from his life._

_John was raised by the Watson family a secret line of hunters who are unaware of John's Master Dimidius condition they trained him for battle before he could walk and disowned him after he didn't follow the family business and became an army doctor instead._

_Has a bullet wound in his left shoulder and PTSD/ John misses the excitement from the war_

_John is addicted to danger_

_He is willing and occasionally use deadly force when required_

_John's only family he considers is his sister Harriet a.k.a Harry with whom he has a strained relationship due to her heavy drinking._

_Has a high level of patience, good leadership skills, strong ability to empathize with others, sense of loyal and desire to protect loved ones, strong sense of duty and ability to keep calm in the face of danger._

_Has a tendency to bottle of anger until it is released in outbursts, dislike of receiving pity or sympathy and also has a tendency to exhibit reckless dangerous behaviour under the guise of bravery or justice._

_Highly intelligence but hides his abilities to predict human behaviour, strategical and logical intelligence._

_Inability to feel remorse or guilt for actions._

_Inability to cope with boredom and has a strong sense for chaos with a keen ability to observe but can be callous and unconcerned for the feelings of others and has a disregard for the safety of self and others._

_He kills when it is necessary or required of him and can sometimes display psychopathic traits with in immediate danger or life threatening situations._

_He is the half brother to Jim Moriarty they share the same father but grew up not knowing other the other until Jim become a known Criminal Consultant._

_History with recreational drug use._

_Psychological evaluation suggest at 16 he had psychopathic tendencies and would likely be one of the most dangerous criminals in the world by the time he hit 18._

_History of self injury and criminal activities._

_John is a Dimidius which is a half vampire which means he doesn't act like a full blooded vampire but has special abilities in combat and other qualities of having hunter blood in his veins from his mother._

**Sherlock (William Sherlock Scott Holmes)-**___Consulting detective_

_High functioning sociopath_

_Helps Scotland Yard on their homicide cases_

_Asperger Syndrome that manifests in his poor people skills_

_describes himself married to his work_

_considerable fighting ability/History with recreational drug use_

_He is 58 year old/Has one brother named Mycroft Holmes who he loathes but secretly cares for and looks up to_

_He is a full blooded Vampire and only a small number of people know it which includes; Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson._

_Sherlock is royalty in the vampire community as his brother is a master vampire and has taken control of the government._

**Jim Moriarty** -_Consulting Criminal_

_Psychopath and rivals Sherlock's intelligence_

_He is child like and completely insane_

_He has one brother named Jonathan Moriarty who he loathes and hates after the death of their father_

_He blames Jonathan for everything that happened in his childhood_

_He spend 12 years in a high security prison were he was taught how to become a mastermind criminal_

_At 24 he was a druglord and had made millions on supplying drugs and worked his way up. He is 38 years old._

**Mycroft Holmes (Iceman)**- _He is the Government _

_He is very protective and is concerned about his brother called Sherlock_

_Mycroft is frequency mocked by Sherlock for putting on weight._

_He plays a big important position in the government but is referred to Sherlock as the British Government_

_He works in the British Government and CIA on a freelance basis_

_He is driven everywhere by a private black car_

_He has a genius and Sherlock admits that he is a lot smarter than he seems that his intelligence is borderline superhuman, allowing him to learn Serbian in a few hours_

_Cigarette addiction which he used to share with his younger brother Sherlock. He is 74 years old _

_He Is a full blooded vampire like his younger brother Sherlock. He is a master vampire and controls the British government for humans and vampires and is treated with high respect and like royalty._

**Mrs. Hudson (Martha Louise Hudson Known as Agent Heart Stopper)** – _Landlady to 221B Baker street and has her own residence next door at 221A Baker Street_

_She is a semi-reformed alcoholic and has history with recreational drug use and occasionally uses marijuana at her sister's when she stays there without Sherlock or John knowing_

_She is a former exotic dancer and worked freelance for the Secret Intelligence Service as an assassin. She is 62 years old and she is half succubus demon which means she can live for over 400 years._

**Philip Anderson (Sergeant Anderson)-**_Anderson and Sherlock had a mutual dislike for each othe__r__with Sherlock repeatedly humiliating Anderson and refusing to assist him in a crime scene_

_Anderson and Donovan have an affair after Anderson's wife leaves him_

_Philip was a member of Metropolitan Police's Forensic service but was force to leave after having an affair with other office. He is 39 years old._

**Sergeant Sally Donovan (Sergeant Donovan)**- _She resents Sherlock's presents at crime scenes, calling him a freak_

_She warns John that Sherlock is a psychopath and that he one day will get bored and that they would be investigating his crimes_

_Sally is average intelligent and is jealous of Sherlock_

_Sally worries for John and sees him as a war hero as he father was killed as a solider years ago. She is 38 years old._

**DI Greg Lestrade (Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade)**** – **_Works for Scotland Yard_

_Has an off-on-off relationship with his ex-wife_

_He is fatherly to the John and Sherlock and thinks of them as his sons_

_He is very protective and was an ex-solider and served 11 years in Iraq but was force to retire after being having a series of fits after being injured._

_He is 47 years old/He has taken a liking to Mycroft and respects him_

_He is a Dimidius after he was saved by an unknown solider when he was captured two years before he retired he was left with a note that explained to him what happened and what the solider had done to save his life and an apology for not being able to teach him but he did leave him instructions and name of a good teacher that helps newborn Dimidius._

**Molly Hopper –** _Works as a pathologist in the morgue at St Bartholomew's Hospital and she is 31 years old and is part Succubus and is fascinated by Sherlock and John._

**Alexander Moran- ** _Works as a freelance assassin and works part time for Marcus Solomon an _**_underground elite criminal task force. _**

_That kills people who are a threat to the government and that can cause politic unrest for both vampire and human communities and fight to keep the peace._

_They are very deadly and well trained soldiers and are very few in numbers but can take out a number of people in seconds._

They are known as the ghost warriors as they move like ghost and are unseen and they fight as warriors.

Alexander is 43 years old.

Ex-Military was dishonourable discharged after he sent his men into a trap and left them to die like a coward.

**Marcus Solomon- **_ Is the boss of the underground elite criminal task force that trains special types of people into ghost warriors._

_Marcus Solomon was an army captain in the army for 24 years he works part time freelance for the CIA and secret service and MI5 and also has ties to the Vampire and hunter community along with the werewolf, shifters, Incubus, Succubus and human communities._

_Marcus is a Dimidius and is 87 years._

_He has taken a liking to John and takes him as family and gives John high government roles and a team._

_He also helps John cope with Sherlock's fake death because unknown to John and Sherlock he has watch them and sees that they share a bond together._

**Sebastian Wilkes- **_Is Jim Moriarty right hand man and takes over for Moriarty after he kills himself._

_He is a psychopath hell bent on revenge after finding out Sherlock is still alive and he becomes paranoid and showily becoming just as insane as Jim Moriarty and becomes reckless and forces a witch to bring Moriarty back from the dead._

_Not caring of the consequences of bringing a dark spirit like Jim back from the dead he is more dangerous and insane then he was the first time and has becoming half breed half demon half human what the powers of a full vampire except he is not immortal._

**Bill Wiggins**-_Master Vampire controls Afghanistan and the eastern government._

_He turned John after seeing the __Army captain for a special elite force team __was badly injuries he sensed he was different that he was unique that there was hidden power and strength radiating from the man._

_He decided to turn him and was shocked to discover the army captain had a long line of hunter blood running through his veins but sensed that the army captain he not take up his family trade and was pleased to finish turning him._

_He taught John for 6 months and trained him and was surprised and impressed that a master Dimidius has defeated him in a fight when he himself is over 400 years old and a full master vampire his thoughts raced at the thoughts of John his childe would become if he completed his transition into a full master vampire when he find his chosen mate._

_He loved John and told John that he was his father now and forever and if he was ever in trouble or needed him to call for him and he'd be there in a heartbeat._

Chapter 1: We All Have Scars

Sherlock, obviously startled dropped the razor to the floor as he drew his left arm close to his body, trying to hide what he had just been doing and looking up at John as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother as a young boy.

But no this was worse than that John had dropped his coat on the floor and rushed to the taller man's side.

"John I-I didn't know...you were...home," he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sherlock...".John was at a loss for words. He did not want to say the wrong thing or risk Sherlock shutting down completely.

"What's wrong? Talk to me". Said it was the only think he could think of.

"I'd rather not , John. I'd rather we both forget what happened if that's alright with you". He said gaining his composure and picking up the razor while we made the wounds close which left three thin barely noticeable small sliver lines.

At this point John was livid he blinked a couple of times in confusion "Wh-What? Pretend this never happened? Jesus Sherlock I just walked in on you slicing up your arm and you want me to forget about it …" his voice broke his anger quickly turned to concern "Let's talk about this let me help you".

"The Victim. Frank Clarke. I knew it was a suicide because I used to be like that".There was an uncharacteristic vulnerable in Sherlock's eyes.

John moved to sit beside him on the sofa. "I know you used to do drugs, Sherlock".

"I know you know. I don't just mean that... I mean that I used to self-harm too. I've got those scars, the same as Clarke".

The doctor felt his stomach twist and he swallowed compulsively as he got a flash of his younger self with a knife in his hand slicing his skin. "I've never seen any scars" His voice sounded hollow.

"Because you don't look!"Sherlock threw up his hands up in the air frustrated.

John reached for one of his hands and was relieved when Sherlock's didn't pull away from him. "So show me now. This case is obviously reminding you of your past, so show me your scars".

Sherlock flinched minutely. "I don't...".

"Are you ashamed of them?" John asked softly, and Sherlock nodded. "That's okay. I used to be ashamed of my scars too".

"Yours are war wounds, though," Sherlock protested.

The doctor smiled gently and cupped Sherlock's face "No ….not all of them but yours are war wounds too he confessed with a small sigh. They're from the war you had with yourself".

Sherlock closed his eyes and leant forwards until their foreheads were touching.

"I-I can't...As I said before John" Sherlock said softly as John's fingers already pushing Sherlock's suit jacket from his shoulders.

He pulled away and unfolded his sleeve to cover his new scars. "I'd rather not talk about this you wouldn't understand anyway you are only a doctor you couldn't possible understand why...".

He pushed past John while John stood there looking perplexed John could only think of one think to convince the man.

John pulled up his own sleeve, grabbing the taller man's arm before he was out of reach "You stubborn sod," he said, shoving his wrist in front of Sherlock revealing his own scars.

"I understand Sherlock believe me I do" he said as Sherlock looked down at the scar littered wrist while locking eyes with him "Let me help you...but first you need to know I have many dark secrets Sherlock ones I am not proud of but I want to tell you a couple so you can understand me and where I am coming from about my past that I have kept hidden".

John sighed and nodded "I did a 9 year tour in Afghanistan after serving with Royal Army Medical Corps and Army captain for a special elite force team where I would lead a team and rescue captured soldiers and bring them home I was captured several times and was finial demised after I was shot in my shoulder I had a fit and that ended my career".

Sherlock nodded he had never been told this when Mycroft informed him about John and this was never written in his file he thought he'd have to store this information for later to discuss with John.

John suddenly spoke again and Sherlock froze to the spot "I had a brother you know I only recently discovered that we shared the same father but different mother's... Sherlock I..my half brother is Jim Moriarty … I have an insane psychopath as my half brother would loathes me and wishes to see my suffer...I'm so sorry I never told you but I just...I thought you would hate me and throw me out if I told you and I would kill me it would break my heart ….I love you Sherlock Holmes and it kills me that I am half related to that man people would say that I am his spy and that I was using you all at the very start but I swear I didn't Sherlock you have to believe me I couldn't never hurt you".

Sherlock whispered "...John".

John ignored him "My full name is Jonathan Moriarty Watson but I prefer John Hamish Watson my mother's name I don't like Jonathan it doesn't suit me ….I understand if you wish to never speak or see me again ….I'll just go get my things before you call your brother to hunt me down and lock me up".

Sherlock thoughts were stopped he grabbed John's wrists roughly and pulled him into a deep strong loving kiss "I will never let you go I don't care if you are Jonathan Moriarty or John Watson I love you".

Sherlock thoughts were stopped he grabbed John's wrists roughly and pulled him into a deep strong loving kiss "I will never let you go I don't care if you are Jonathan Moriarty or John Watson I love you ….and I always have John Moriarty will you marry me and spend eternity with me".

John froze and gulp was tears ran down his face "Sherlock...you mean it? You want to marry me after what I've told you that isn't everything you don't know what your getting yourself into I'm -?"he was cut off.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "No one is perfect I used to think you were dull but you have done but you have proved me wrong something that no one has ever done you're amazing we all have our pasts John and that doesn't bother me one bit I love you just the way you are".

John grinned his eyes glittered "I love you Sherlock and yes I'll marry you of course I will but what will your brother say when he discovers that a Moriarty his marrying into the family".

Sherlock thought and a sly smile graced his face "Probably faint".

John chuckled "Sherlock...If you're alright about it can I use my father's name until we're married so I'll be John Moriarty Watson until we are married ...would you mind if I took you're family name?".

Sherlock nodded "John Moriarty Holmes ….I like it yes keep it both our brothers will be pissed".

Sherlock and John looked at each other and laughed.

Sherlock rolled up his sleeve "This is were I used to inject and these are were I used to self harm".

John traced the lines with his fingertips and Sherlock shivered. He pressed his lips on the lines and kissed them and heard Sherlock's sharp intake of breath.

John smirked and looked at Sherlock and he took his shirt off and showed his scars on his shoulder and on his arm and there are old track marks of his drug use on his arm were he also use to inject and his wrists and arms were littered with faint sliver lines.

There was more than Sherlock expected; closer to together near his hand but gradually becoming bigger and more spaced apart. "Oh love...". He said softly, all other words escaping him. Glancing up he say years of pent up emotions written all over John's face. The suffering, the agony and the despair that he'd been through were plainly there, and Sherlock felt his heart break. He sat up again and pulled John in for a kiss, using his lips to communicate the words he couldn't say.

When John pulled away, they were both breathless.

"I love you, John" he said

"Even knowing all of this?".

"Especially knowing all of this. This is your past, this is part of who you are. I love every part of you and I always will".

**Chapter 2: John comes out of hiding **

John wiped away the small dribble of blood which was slowly descending from the corner of his mouth. He looked at the blood he had just wiped off.

Smudged across his fingers, before slowly licking the blood off his fingers.

His tongue stroked over the space where the blood had previously been he sighed, feeling the tension leave his coiled muscles. A small smile ghosted across his thin lips.

The doctor rolled his shoulder before turning on his heel and leaving the darkened alley way.

He felt a sharp pain as his fangs retracted back into their normal position. The pain was deliciously sweet causing a small shiver to fall down his spine as attempting to hail a cab.

He finally caught one after bypassed the many John could never understand how Sherlock could conjure one up from seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"221 Baker Street" John directed the cabbie before licking his lips. He must remove all evidence of his activities to keep his secret hidden.

To avoid his sociopathic vampire catching on as full blooded had better senses then Dimidius vampires and he had to drink lots of coffee making him worse as his body was full of energy and his eyes were blown wide he knew that it was the effects of not having blood for 2 months as Dimidius had to drink every month or their body would start reacting to blood like he was high on Heroin.

John shouted warningly "Sherlock!". His usually kind voice was low and dangerous as it reverberated around the walls of 221B.

"Yes John?" he murmured as he delicately replaced the slide under his microscope without looking up.

"Why is there a bloody head in the fridge!?" he said angrily and frustrated.

Sherlock had a small smirk on his face "It is for an experiment John...".

**Chapter 3: Experiments Gone Wrong **

Sherlock glanced at John who had been staring out the window ever since they had got into the car. "Are you going to be like that all month?" he asked. "I already said I was sorry".

John glared but it wasn't meaningful "Don't you see that this is something else than simply...saying something wrong or creating explosive experiments? It's our home. Mrs Hudson had to go to her sister. Who knows when we can return to the flat" he shook his head.

"It's 30 days" Sherlock said promptly. "28 if the we're lucky".

"30 days", John repeated "including Christmas and New Year".

Sherlock frowned "Yes that part is unfortunate. I still say we should have gotten a room somewhere else".

John smiled "I think Mycroft is very kind in letting us stay with him. It has saved us a lot of money" John said.

Sherlock sulked "He is just going to be smug how he got us to finally spend Christmas with him".

John glared at him "Don't let us be kicked out of the house by tonight just because you are stubborn".

"He won''t kick us out" Sherlock said "He's even more stubborn than me".

"Yeah but he can make both are lives a living hell while we're there I'd like a quiet Christmas for once".

Sherlock reached over and took John's hand "John...If you wanted a quiet Christmas, you wouldn't have been with me would you?".

John smirked and kissed Sherlock "I suppose your right when do you plan to tell him about our engagement?".

Sherlock thought and grinned "At the most inconvenient time for him".

When they arrived at Mycroft's mansion, they simply dumped their bags which contained pretty much everything they had been able to save from the flat in their room and then they went to dinner.

Mycroft was waiting by the table, indeed looking smug but very happy. John wished he wouldn't, as he knew that Sherlock would just find away to annoy or tease him.

Sherlock glared at the happy face of his brother but greeted him with a curt "Brother " before sitting down.

John smiled at Mycroft "Is everything to your liking?" Mycroft inquired.

"Everything but its location" Sherlock replied reaching for the bottle of blood wine.

John nudged Sherlock and looked at Mycroft "Everything is fine thank you Mycroft for your hospitality".

Mycroft sent his brother a disturbing look before he smiled back at John and sat down "I'm glad to hear that".

Mycroft asked interested "So John...How exactly did Sherlock manage to blow up the flat this time?".

Sherlock send him a petulant glare and soft began eating again as he picked up his fork. "Ask John it was him that made me blow up the flat as you put it".

"Sherlock was mixing explosives" John quickly said.

Mycroft looked confused and now curious "But Sherlock has been mixing explosives since he was seven" Mycroft frowned "You'd think he gotten the hang of it by now. Sherlock".

Sherlock nodded "Yes, one would think so. But then again, I didn't have such a charming flatmate back then. Quite the contrary actually".

"It sounds like we should mark John as a chemical hazard on our lists" Mycroft smirked as John huffed "It really wasn't my fault. I didn't know Sherlock had suddenly started performing an experiment". Sherlock continued "I didn't know you had other plans I thought you were going to take care of things in the shower".

John rised an amused eye brow at him and Mycroft cleared his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable.

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

It had been over 32 days sense they had been able to go home and John let out a breath of relief as he was final home with his beloved Sherlock who still hadn't told him about his vampire secret but then either had John so he patiently would wait.

Later that night John was happily listening to Sherlock play his violin at the window all of a sudden the detective groaned and flopped in his chair with an ear piercing flourish of the violin.

"What's wrong?".John asked with a sigh.

"Mycroft" he bit out his back early probably wanting to be a nosy bastard".

John sighed "Do you think he'll knock?".

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Does he ever knock?" John smirked before getting up to gently take the violin out of his hands and set it aside.

Sherlock looked up at him, curiosity written on his face, but he didn't say anything as John carefully straddled his lap, placing an almost chaste kiss on his lips. Sherlock was about to ask John just what he thought he was doing when the doctor leaned in again this time for a far less chaste kiss.

"Wait, Mycroft" Sherlock mumbled, pulling back a bit. "He'll be here in a minute".

John smirked, "I know. You can tell me to stop if you want, but this seemed like a better option than torturing him with your violin".

"So you want him to see us?" Sherlock asked, a bit breathless.

He nodded, kissing his neck "Well he already knows and this might get him to shut about whatever he wants. Trust me no brother wants to see their younger siblings doing this".

"That's brilliant" Sherlock murmured, arching up into him. "You're absolutely brilliant".

John answered with a smirk before kissing him again. Long and deep and dirty. He ground his hips down against Sherlock's, forcing the man to let a rather obscene groan just as Mycroft stepped through the door.

Mycroft froze momentarily before taking a deep breath to calm himself. Determined to continue as if nothing was out of the usual was occurring. John gave a him a satisfied smile at the falter in the man's step before moving his attention to Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock for the very first time was unsure how to response to his brother's presence.

"So when were you going to tell me about you engagement I had to find out by one of my minions in the middle of a meeting". Mycroft said with just the right amount of disdain slipping into his voice.

Sherlock answered "Yes well, I don't see how that is any of your concern if I marry a Moriarty" Sherlock bit out with a glare that was only sightly less severe than usual. "Now is there some other reason for this invasion of privacy".

Mycroft rolled his eyes "Contrary to what you believe. I don't need some sort of motive in order to display familial interest and what do you mean Moriarty dear brother this is John Watson" He faltered a bit when Sherlock let out a groan "Mummy was absolutely thrilled to hear about you're engagement she was relived you actual found someone who could stand you for more than 10 seconds".

Mycroft couldn't keep the faint flush off his cheeks as John switched to the other side if Sherlock's neck and trailing kisses down his neck making Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed and Mycroft's cheeks grew even darker as his brother let out a moan. John smirked to himself at the very obviously awkward break in conversation shutting up the Holmes brothers was definitely an accomplishment to be proud of. "Because Mycroft I am only a Moriarty well half I and Moriarty share the same father. Also you'll be my and my insane brothers Jim as your brother in law lucky you I must say. By the way my name is John Moriarty Watson soon to be Holmes nice to meet you now shut up we're busy".

Sherlock arched up into his hand and Mycroft momentarily closed his eyes to compose himself he was about to let his obnoxious little brother and his other half make him loose his cool he was the ice man for god sake. "I must say that I am surprised it has taken you both so long to become engaged Sherlock has never been one to wait before taking want he wants". John grounded his hips into Sherlock hardened groin eliciting a needy whine from the detective and that was all he needed to for Mycroft decided it was time to leave before he was further more scared for life at the sounds his little brother made.

"Well congratulations are in order and we will have a discuss about your family John a long one at another time be prepared to give me the answers I require or I will get them by force and if you are doing this as a trap to trick my baby brother I will hunt you down and kill you if you hurt him now ...well then I have a very busy-" his voice cracked when Sherlock bit down on John's neck forcing a breathy almost scream from the man "Schedule and I really must be going. Now Important meetings and all" He quickly backed out of the room as he retreated and spoke without waiting for a response, running downstairs as he heard Sherlock let out a definite scream.

"He's gone" John chuckled as he heard the man breathing frantic in the hall way as he heard the door close about being" Scared and for life".

**Chapter 5: Pain Redefined **

John hissed as the blade carved a clean slice through fading tanned flesh.

It felt like fire. Beautiful, all consuming fire, and for the first time in 2 years, John felt alive.

John had gone out and bought six cars of cheap, bitter cider he let the can drop alongside the armchair listening to it clank as it landed amongst the others.

He glared at the scars on his arm some new and some old he took out his trusted razor and sliced up his arm just as Mycroft opened the door and stared at John in shock and pity.

Mycroft watched intently as John carved vicious line after line into his fading tanned arms. Thank god Sherlock wasn't here to see his beloved doctor doing this to himself.

He didn't want his brother to have witness John self destruct Mycroft knew that if he had informed his brother about his future husband behaviour that Sherlock would be on the first flight home and then all the work they had been doing for the past year would be for nothing.

John's thoughts raced _"Sherlock isn't dead I know he isn't his a bloody vampire but I miss him so much I feel losted I feel so alone I need him back but he faked his death for a reason. Oh Sherlock please come home soon I'm dying here without you I am nothing"._

Mycroft would be compelled to lie and say all had been quiet, hoping that Sherlock didn't spend too long trying to deduce whether or not his brother was telling the truth.

Mycroft winced as he watched John get more and more aggressive with himself, wondering whether he ought to step in and do something he couldn't allow his future brother in law to do anymore damage to himself then he was already doing it hurt him to see the brave captain a war hero who rescued so many soldiers from enemy lines and brought them back him and risked his life every day just to see him broken a shell of his former self.

He was suddenly very grateful for his earlier decision in coming over he knelt beside a drunk John and pried the blade away from him before he could do anymore damage.

He knew the doctor's past when he was a teenager "Oh John what have we done to you..." he whispered.

His attention was once more drawn to the monitor as John stood, removing his old grey t-shirt and wrapped it around his tortured and bleeding arm. Mycroft let out another sigh of relief but he stood in shock as he saw the war hero's body he was littered in scars and old war wounds his eyes scanned his body to look at the torture his eyes sparkled with fury and sympathy and with new found respect for John as he had gone through so much and yet still held it together until his brother faked his own death he watched as the doctor stood and headed to his closet, removing a first aid kit and treating the wounds careful with iodine before lightly bandaging them and slipping a new shirt on with long sleeves.

It was over. For now

All John could smell that Mycroft was still downstairs he walked down to see him fast asleep looking exhausted normally Vampire master's rarely slept which meant Mycroft must have been so drained emotional that he needed to rest.

John sighed and made a cup of tea thinking that Sherlock would be through the door any minute "Mycroft" he whispered softly Mycroft awoke and tiredly rubbed his face and looked up at John who smiled down at him softly and handed him a cup of tea.

"Here this should wake you up a bit it has a little bit of brandy in it I apologise for my behaviour last night you didn't need to witness that ….it has been a couple of weeks sense I last relapsed".

Mycroft nodded "You're doing better from the last time I saw you but you need to promise me to at least try to stop this it hurts me to see you like this think of Sherlock how do you think he would feel if I didn't keep my promise and look after you. If you feel the need to do this again he lightly touched John's arm call me I will be there and I will help you through this".

John smiled "If I need you I will call you Mycroft you need to take care of yourself if your like your brother than it isn't normal for you to sleep this much I worry about you it must be hard for you to keep doing this. Trust me Mycroft I can perfectly take care of myself more than you think".

Mycroft nodded and drank "I know you are can John I know some of the training you had to put yourself through it must have been tough and hard on you to push your body past breaking point in order to survive. But I am always around if you need me any time day or night".

**Chapter 6: Tell me would you kill?**

He knew he was being followed but decided to remain normal and prepared a plan of attack he knelt by Sherlock's gravestone and picked up a piece of tombstone up from the ground as he heard someone approaching him.

With a furious swing, bashes it into Alexander's face and head with the stone with a very powerful force that it knocked the man out.

But he still continued doing it he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins he felt it as he felt a spark of life re-enter him when the adrenaline had faded enough for his human consciousness to fade from his injuries he noticed that he had a deep wound on his hand from the impact and force of the stone and that his body was flooded with so much adrenaline like he would get if he had let too much time between feeds.

John is spattered with pieces of gore and streaks of blood from Alexander's remains in a puddle of blood that has already begun to cool.

A minute later, John murmurs something and his eyes flicker under his lids, starling Lestrade out of his reverie.

He repeats John's name loudly until the man's eyes roll open and come to rest on him, wide and frenzied.

"John, do you know who I am?".

Lestrade watches as John lifts his head slightly and struggles to focus on his face. "Greg? Where I'm I?".

"You're in an ambulance, on the way to hospital. I need you to try and focus tell me what happened to Alexander Moran?".

"I killed him", John is silent after his declaration for a handful of moments before a quiet giggle of mirth escapes him that sends chills up Lestrade spine. He sounded similar to Moriarty laugh that made him a tad frightened as it came from a man that he saw as his son.

John opens his mouth to speak but falls back with a small delirious smile on his lips as unconsciousness claims him again, leaving Greg to wonder what the fuck he just witnessed.

A chime from his mobile startles John into consciousness he is in bed under cool sheets, he starched and listened to the quiet beeping of his heart monitor Hospital then.

John grabs his phone off the bedside table with his uninjured hand and opens the message.

"_**Glad you're awake. Will be stopping by soon to check in on you. MH"**_

His reply was short **"No, you won't. JMW"**

He was in no mood to deal with Mycroft's pompous disdain and certainly not up for the mental challenge of interacting with the man, having only just been able to discern where he is by the label attached to his bedside table at eye level.

Property of North Middlesex University Hospital. He ignores Mycroft's reply and focuses on his bed, wincing in pain as the movement jolts sore muscles in his back for laying down so long.

John had just settled as comfortably as he can when the door opens. Lestrade and a nurse enter, as the nurse checked his charts and Lestrade taking the visitor's chair checking over his shoulder as he saw John's chart with a practised studiousness.

"Glad to see you're awake. You've been out for two days now. We were starting to get worried about you mate". Lestrade cracks a small smile "Especially Mycroft he was here yesterday and stayed all-night watching over you with me as company to entertain him.

We played chess and discussed politics while you were out for the count".

"I know you're going to need a few days to recover after this...the shock I mean I'm going to need a statement down in the yard from you about what happened".

A horrified look crossed his face "Fine then...But I'll wait till then. I don't want to talk about it and tell Mycroft I don't want to see him I can take care of myself and that I am grateful for the private room. I'll see you at the yard when I visit tell no one I'll be coming" he said his voice detached and unemotionally.

He was starting to get annoyed at the texts coming through from an unfamiliar number:

**A proposition for you. Be seeing you soon.**

Solomon takes his sit leaning forward to rest his forearms on his legs and clasp his hands.

When he removes his sun glasses, his eyes are beady, cold and calculating.

"Ah Captain Watson or is it Wiggins now? Would you like to tell me why you decided to kill one of my associates?".

So they're going down to business right away then "It has a lot to do with him trying to attack me".

John's taken aback when, instead of cuffing him or simply trying to shoot him right then and there Solomon just smiles a crooked grin. "Tough as nails you're probably wondering how I know about you and what happened with Alexander, but that Is unimportant at the moment. The important part is what am I going to do with all this information I have on you".

He can feel his body going tense in anticipation of a fight, the thrill and the adrenaline returning.

Whatever Solomon sees in John's response makes him lean forward in interest his eyes shining.

"See, there It is. You're a killer John. You're not h

just an army doctor as you wish for people to believe no you much more than that an

Army captain for a special elite force team which rescued captured soldiers from enemy lines and had 80% chances of death in the first 5 months, But that is only the tip of the ice burg you're also a master Dimidius and from a long ancient line of hunters and assistance detective and soon to be a part of the Holmes family I have been made aware of you are very unique. You have my man's blood on your hands and that look on your face like you're ready to jump over here and tear my heart out".

John freezes his heart pounding he knew everything that no one should know about him "What?".

Solomon grins "You know what I said, Captain Wiggins, you know I speak the truth, so don't play stupid when you are far from that. You killed one of the best of my team who is also a freelance assassin the best in the country and you beat him to death with a rock.

And you looked like Christmas had come early not the way a guy working with the police usually acts but as I said I know you're secret file it was very difficult to gain access to but Bill Wiggins owed me and it was an interesting read".

John's mind hadn't caught up with him yet. But his body was already reacting to the implications behind Solomon's words.

"So I'm going to make you an offer a choice as it were you come work for me and become a special elite force Captain what vampires and other breeds call Ghost Warrior ...I see you've heard of my team good that saves explaining the basics of what we do".

"I'll pay you of course and after 3 months you can leave freely of your own will or work freelance every mission or task you will earn from 550,000 – 54,000,000 with a license to kill, special clearance which even Sherlock doesn't have and don't give me that look we both know he's alive. Also you will get 250,000 for joining along with training, medical care, weapons, uniform and all history of past crimes cleared along with access to clear other peoples criminally history could come in handy especially with Sherlock or you could go home and be an empty shell of what you could become.

John nodded liking the sound of this by the second "Deal but I get to chose my missions and I want you're promise that I can leave any time after 3 months without being blackmailed without my friends or family being in danger".

Solomon smiles like a shark with predatory eyes "Welcome to the family John I'll contact you soon with you first mission it is quiet easy a kill contract I get rid of any evidence and dispose of the body you'll receive 890,000 for the completion".

As he's opening the door he almost runs into Mrs Hudson, who takes one look at John's face and exclaims "John what happened to you? Mycroft and Lestrade have been worried sick they've been looking for you Mycroft had been in a right panic apparently you disappeared all-night".

He couldn't stop himself from choking out, "Damn it! Mrs Hudson let me be I am completely fine it is none of your business".

He pushed pasted her to stride down the pavement.

The streets are slowly emptying as the commuters abandon them for families and warm dinners, but John doesn't stop walking, even when the street lamps come on he turns his collar up on his new expensive coat and reaches into his pocket a beep startles him from his thoughts.

"**John, You're hiding something from me. Which is impossible I don't know who you've been with or were you've been but I'll stay away for now. If you wish, but come to me first if you're in danger I am deeply concerned about your welfare- MH".**

"**Mycroft this is none of your concern what I do is my business and trust me when I saw stay out of this and stop digging and don't protest I know you have.**

**If you don't stay away from me you'll be the one in danger and need me to get you out.**

**You have no idea what I have got myself into it is way above your head and don't you dare snort or roll your eyes. Yes I know you that well It's time to stop the games- JMW".**

He when into to the flat he was meant to find his target and he decided for a late night snack and see the man he deduced him Male. Mid 40s. Drug dealer. Not married. No children. Murderer. He broken in quietly and used his Dimidius and Hunter speed and cover the man's mouth and snapped his neck and fed happily as the buzz returned.

He texted Solomon **"Task Complete. Neck snapped. Late night Snack. No evidence".**

His phone buzzed as he got back to his flat **"Good Job John. Money has been transferred into your account. Mycroft is suspicious but is off target has no data.**

**Training starts tomorrow. Have fun with trying to convince Mycroft of your being a normal grieving human- MS".**

His phone buzzed again but he ignored it as a small smiled crossed his face he felt into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in months he woke up yesterday and finally give in and answered Lestrade texts and Mycroft's texts.

4:57 -Mycroft

"John were are you? I can't locate you are you in danger?".

5:32- Lestrade

"John mate where are you? I am worried about you Mycroft called me to tell me your missing are you alright?".

6:23-Mycroft

"John answer you're phone this instant or I swear I'll lock you up when I find you so you can't disappear again even if that means planting evidence on your laptop and don't think I won't you know me better that I keep my word".

7:45- Lestrade

"John call me this is urgent if you don't call one of us soon then we will call in back up for a missing person which is you please John we're concerned please don't do something foolish that you'll regret it I know you miss Sherlock we all done please don't do anything stupid".

8:57- Mycroft

"That's it I have called in reinforcements to find you John you have ignored mine and Greg's texts and calls which means you either are ignoring us or have in injured or held hostage somewhere pick up the damn phone".

10:12-John

"Mycroft back off I am fine and well I have been out clearing my head when there is no phone signal I wasn't able to get your calls or texts which isn't my fault.

And for the love of god both you and Lestrade calm down you both sound like I'm about to kill myself which if I did then I would be dead then have to text you later...I'm a bit busy at the moment".

10:14-Mycroft

"John, You're hiding something from me. Which is impossible I don't know who you've been with or were you've been but I'll stay away for now. If you wish, but come to me first if you're in danger I am deeply concerned about your welfare".

10:34-John

"Mycroft this is none of your concern what I do is my business and trust me when I saw stay out of this and stop digging and don't protest I know you have.

If you don't stay away from me you'll be the one in danger and need me to get you out.

You have no idea what I have got myself into it is way above your head and don't you dare snort or roll your eyes. Yes I know you that well It's time to stop the games".

10:46-Mycroft

"That's it I know you've gotten yourself into something dangerous and don't even think of lying to me we both know that isn't a smart idea.

So tell me what have you foolishly gotten yourself into I've seen you're bank account money transferred from an unknown source what have you been doing John tell me I am the only one to get you out of your mess.

Is it Drugs? Is it something illegal? It is something big for you to gain that amount of money in a matter of hours so who are you working for?".

11:12-Mycroft

"Answer me John!"

11:16-Mycroft

"Fine if you won't answer I will have to find out myself and when I do not if you and I will be having a very serious conversation about your choices you promised me if you were in danger you would come to me and yet you clearly are and yet you didn't the bravery of a solider you will meet me at the café near you flat I want a word with you and if you don't I will have Lestrade arrest you if possible illegal activities until you confess to me I will meet you at 10 O'clock tomorrow morning ….Oh and John I have eyes on you so don't do something reckless I wouldn't let you out of my sight just so you are aware I will not break my promise to my baby brother".

John groaned "Bloody hell does that man not give up I may as well meet him before my next mission".

He looked at the clock and saw it was only 7O'clock he after writing in his journals and a half of bottle of whiskey later he awoke and saw he had 45 minutes until he had to meet Mycroft he showered and shaved and wore his new clothes which was a black coat similar to Sherlock's with a black shirt with a red tie with sliver cuffs and he wore plain black presentable trousers and expensive Italian made shoes he wore a his engagement ring and another ring with is platinum with a red gem that had been blessed by a witch for protection.

He looked in the mirror he sneered a little as he saw he looked a lot more that his half brother like this.

He managed to arrive with exactly two minutes to spare Mycroft narrowed his eyes when he saw John and that he was driven in a private car similar to his own.

Mycroft looked up from his documents he is scanning while he studies John as he sits down and smiles blandly "Hello John. I hope this establishment is suitable to your newly developed tastes...so tell me how are you, truly?".

"I'm fine Mycroft. Very well actually".

Mycroft studies him in silence for a full minute as John sips his tea and stares right back.

When Mycroft speaks it's in a gentle condescending tone that sets John's teeth on edge.

"John, you have very recently killed a man in situations even a seasoned solider would find horrific. Other than that remarkably explicit message. You have ignored my attempts to contact you and you are clearly still grieving over my -".

"This is not about Sherlock. Mycroft I love him and now he has gone away. Jim wanted to burn his heart out but yet instead he ripped out mine" He hissed "You have no idea how much I miss him I feel so dead inside how would you feel if it were Lestrade and don't get me that shite that that you don't care about him it is written clearly on your face every time you see or speak with him. But don't forget you're own words once you told Sherlock Love is a disadvantage and you know what you are right without him I am nothing an empty shell but no more I won't allow it".

Mycroft looked stunned by John's out burst "I apologise John I know this is extremely difficult for you it has been for all of us but especially you.

There's something you're not telling me and I can see it in your eyes it is well hidden and I am worried this secret you're keeping from me I can see it changing you.

I cannot keep my promise to my brother to keep you safe if you will not tell me what's going on".

John raised his hand to stop Mycroft from speaking and smirked humourlessly "Doing a bring job so far. I have told you already you cannot protect me from what I am ...doing I can look after myself this Is none of your concern not stay out or I'll continue to push you away and I will make sure it will become more difficult to keep tabs or contact with me".

Mycroft "This is not a joke" Mycroft has gone completely deadly still. "You disappeared from my surveillance. John more than once. I don't need to tell you how incredibly unlikely it is that anyone my network is observing with special interest should be able to do once. Let alone several times. I need to know where you've been and what you've been doing it must be extremely illegal for you not to tell me".

John replies with a grin "I'm not telling you a bloody thing Mycroft".

"John it is only a matter of time before I find out. I find out you murdered with easy one of Solomon's six, I will not let-".

"What Mycroft do tell me? Excuse me but I can make my own choices and decisions and if it gets me killed so be it he hissed in anger. You aren't as powerful and all knowing as you think you are there are forces at work you don't even know about. Don't stick you nose in were it is not needed nor wanted because I promise you. It'll be you that needs protection from me" he said warningly.

Mycroft opens his mouth to speak, but John cuts him off.

"No...you couldn't save Sherlock what makes you think you can do any better with me?" "Is it suddenly convenient to be able to keep watch on me when you couldn't keep your own brother safe? Should I wait for you to tell me out to at least it wouldn't be to my own brother".

Mycroft looks shocked and worried and a tad frightened at this new John at his outburst.

As blunt and angry as he had been during his last face to face conversation, this was something more vicious "John what happened to you after you left the hospital? Something is clearly wrong with you".

John pushes his chair back and stands. There are eyes on him from the café's customers he could scarcely give a flying fuck what anyone thinks. "Yes, Mycroft something is wrong. You're brother's not here to help me I am not the old John you used to know far from it and yes something did happen after I came back from the hospital but what I wouldn't tell you figure it out for yourself".

"John-" Mycroft started

"Shut up and quit spying on me or else".

Mycroft spoke his voice lost all gentleness it was forceful and frustrated "You know John the only one even to slip through my surveillance was your brother how curious that his brother can do the same I wonder were you're loyalist truly lie" he spat.

John snapped he growled almost Animalisic he turned round and punched Mycroft on the nose a crack could be heard John smirked satisfied.

Mycroft gasped as he held his nose "You...You broke my nose". That such be impossible for a human his bones were extremely strong and the force John hit him with was beyond human.

John smirked and turned about and left Mycroft narrowed his eyes "What are you John?

You are more than human ...Werewolf perhaps You've just made you're first mistake now I will find out what cards you have on the table".

John cursed "Damn it! I shouldn't of done that god I am so stupid to let these pitiful emotions control me I just broke a master vampire's nose easily he'll know now that I am not human we'll partly not ...maybe I could play this to my advantage not even hunters should be able to do that or Dimidius so he'll think logically I could play his game I will pretend to be a werewolf that gets me reason to go out at night.

**Chapter 7: 5 months later **

Date: August 26th 2013. 1400 hours

Position: Talili base camp province Syria

John had decided to go cold turkey he was tired of killing even if he found it fun he had informed Solomon that he wished to return to the army as an elite force captain again.

Solomon had reluctantly helped pull a few strings and John was sent out the next day he had single handy saved ten soldiers lives and killed twelve specially trained assassins in less then 2 minutes he had he had been in the front lines for 12 weeks now.

Frank was moaning in pain and instinctively tried to reach for the tight tourniquet.

John firmly pushed his hands away, readying an injection of small morphine dose.

"What?" really, what was the damn point in his newest scheme?.

"What?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Mycroft. What do you want and why now. It's been 3 months...John growled".

Silence "Mycroft answer me. Why are you calling? I'm busy here, you know".

"I am quiet aware".

John got the feeling back of wanting to punch him in the nose again.

"John I wish for you to return home what you are doing is life threatening you've done enough for you're country and I don't know what you manage to pull those strings to return after you're shoulder is damaged it should have been near enough impossible because of you're PSTD I am still responsible for you're safety it took me three months to finally track you down".

"...George?"

"Yes, Captain" came a prompt reply, followed by another volley of shots

"Get him the fuck out of my line and switch to another code this instant!".

"Sir?".

"John, do not-" static

John sighed as the connection broke off and he rechecked Frank's vital signs he realised that Frank was smiling weakly at him "I'm fine Captain Wiggins. Help me up and lets save those soldiers".

John and George heaved up Frank approached the door then shouted clear as Hadan shot on coming attackers and untied the bruised and tortured solider.

John managed to hit another enemy, their gun forced out of their hands as he bashed his head in with delight.

John checked the soldiers they were stable "Ready?! Go!".

Later that night John felt himself relax and a solider knocked softly on his door "Yes?".

The young solider swallowed uncomfortably, apparently uneasy about the task of waking a superior in the middle of the night. "Um, Captain. Colonel Redworth wants to speak with you, Sir".

John smirked "Where is he private?".

The solider relaxed a little "In his office sir".

"I'm on my way. Thank you private".

"Sir," the younger man stood to attention, saluted and left.

John sighed and secured the gun again. What was coming at him now? He had no idea what the Colonel wanted to discuss at this time of the night.

Upon arriving, he put the last strayed parts of his composure back in place and knocked.

"Enter!" came the muffled answer behind the wooden door.

John did as he was told and saluted. "Sir".

"Ah, Mr Wiggins. Come in. come in". The Colonel smiled softly his eyes sharp as he looked over his best captain and solider.

John smiled back friendly "Please Sir, call me Watson or John I don't use that name".

The Colonel titled his head "Very well John I don't understand I was made aware of you're adoption to Bill Wiggins a fine man like yourself".

John nodded "Yes we are very alike I haven't kept in contact with him sense he left the force".

Colonel nodded "We'll John I wanted to tell you myself...now don't get upset you are needed back in London a body has been found its Irene's you know the one the Dominatrix.

John raised an eye brow "The woman is dead?".

Colonel nodded "Yes".

**Chapter 8: Grave Shift **

Sherlock watched as John stood at his grave being immortal had perks but it didn't equal invulnerability.

He watched John walk away from his grave and once more cursed the fact vampirism didn't come with a soulless, heartless existence. It was extremely unpleasant to be feeling this guilt and sorrow.

John couldn't believe the gall of Sherlock, standing in the shadows just watching as John poured his heart out. His eyes narrowed as he doubled back after leaving the cemetery and sending Mrs. Hudson away with a cab safely.

He made sure to stay downwind of his flatmate, best friend, vampire and love of his life, as ,fucked up as that thought was.

He saw Sherlock standing in the grove of trees, looking toward the brave where no one lay. John's feet didn't make a sound as he snuck up on the supposedly dead consulting detective.

"You are a right fucking git, you know that. A lying bastard. How could you do this to me? Just decided to take a leap of a building without warning. You're future husband you moron". John's voice was low and dangerous as he suppressed a dangerous growl.

He couldn't believe how utterly pissed he was with Sherlock. "Do you have any idea what your absence put me through? If I didn't know that you can't die fro such a leap I would have been gutted you bloody bastard. Do you have any idea what I have done sense you were on your mission I become a serial killer and I enjoyed every moment of it I punched your brother and he lost me several times even his network vampire and human can't fine me or track me down until he recently found out I was back in the army doing my old job of rescuing soldiers I have killed hundreds for duty and for fun".

Had anyone else been watching they would have seen an unheard of occurrence: Sherlock's jaw dropping opening speechless shock.

Thoughts clicked, flickered and ran into each other, all of them centering around John and what he had been saying "What?" not the most articulate thing to say.

John was practically vibrating with rage and any other time seeing Sherlock floundering in shock might have been a lark but right now it only fuelled his anger. Without a second thought he pulled back his left shoulder with all his strength behind it, he planted his fist in Sherlock's face, hearing a satisfying crunch bones breaking.

It wouldn't do any real or long time damage to the vampire but it would hurt for the moment and that was enough for John it was definitely worth it.

"I can't believe you how could you do it?".

Sherlock had landed on his arse from the force of the blow he thought he had blacked out for a few seconds.

"Fuck." it hurt, badly he was used to minor injuries but he hadn't had a broken nose since Victorian era and John's fist had hit him like a sledgehammer. He knew his lover was strong but that had taken him but surprise. Vampire bones and cartilage were stronger than human bones so the force required to break them was greater, than John carried that much strength in his compact body was both fascinating and embarrassingly arousing and the scent of his own blood didn't help as he saw John's bleeding knuckles.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and wiggled it around until it was back in place and looked back up at John, still holding his nose as the first stage of healing took place "I had to".

"No you didn't. You didn't have to do things this way". John loomed over Sherlock before reaching for the lapels of that ridiculously sexy coat and hauled the vampire to his feet.

"You're not alone anymore Sherlock. I thought you got that?".

Do you really have so little faith in me that you thought that I couldn't help you?".

John was still growling, feeling both angry and hurt. John had forsaken a whole life of training when he moved in with, befriended and finally fell in love with the infuriating bastard of a man in front of him. That Sherlock still didn't count on him...it hurt.

"Yes I did John. There were three snipers assigned to shoot if I didn't kill myself. Qne on Lestrade, one on Mrs. Hudson and one one you". He wrapped his finger around John's wrists, feeling the tension and strength and anger there. He was tempted to use a thrall to calm John down but he wasn't entirely certain that would go over well if John was one of the people who were resistant to enthrallment.

"Fine, I can understand that you had jump". John pulled from Sherlock's grip and started to pace, watching Sherlock Sherlock from the corner of his eye.

"But your actions afterwards are inexcusable. You were going to let me believe you were dead, without any thought what it would do to me , how it would destroy me".

"If I'd you you'd have immediately come after me. The snipers would have been alerted and carried out their orders". He said gently

John sighed "Contrary to what you might believe, I'm not a moron I may act like it sometimes but I am highly intelligent but I like to hide it so it becomes a strength.

I've been to war Sherlock. I've been trained for battle since before I could walk. I've killed people and not just in war I am a serial killer, an army doctor, An Army captain for a special elite force team and so many more. I know better than to have run after you like a dog seeking its master". His hand ached "You know what...Fuck this, fuck you".

Sherlock fought down the panic that tried to rise in his throat at that and instead reached out to pull John around to face him, his eyes narrow in deduction as he put together John's word since sneaking up behind him and then they widened just a bit, surprised once more flickered through them, "You're a hunter".

"No, I am a murderer, I am a soldier, I am a doctor and I may have been raised a hunter but I'm not one". John hissed I kill for fun and duty I live by my motto live and let live kill those who need killed and vampires aren't one of them.

Sherlock's paled "How long have you known about me?. Who else knows about you? When did you start killing?".

"Almost since the very beginning. It wasn't really difficult to figure out, doesn't need much food or sleep. Quick reflexes and just the way you carry yourself. You wear who you are just like you wear your coat if one only knows where to look ans who else knows about you no one except the people you told and the killing when I was in the army you see when I was a captain I was captured and inches from death a man like who I am now saved me he turned me Sherlock I'm not fully human I am a master Dimidius and I am the adopted child of Bill Wiggins. Master Vampire controls Afghanistan and the eastern government he's really good friends with you're brother he taught me for 6 months and when you faked your death I killed for fun I let my inner vampire take control and I killed and then I was offered a job which most of the tell I killed people and it was fun.

Mycroft has been on my back though because I slipped his surveillance more than once and he kinda thinks I'm a were-wolf because I lost my temper and broke his nose".

Sherlock smirked and chuckled "Oh this is great you fooled both I and Mycroft he is going to be so pissed you got one over on him so do you think you can stand his company for a while".


End file.
